Fall to pieces
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: LA CHUTE D'ATLANTIS. A l'aube de son jugement, Rivéda attend la visite salvatrice de Déoris. Dernier rendezvous et dernière preuve d'amour. Songfic.


_Disclaimer : les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Les paroles de la chanson "Fall to pieces" sont d'Avril Lavigne et Raine Maida._

Résumé : LA CHUTE D'ATLANTIS. A l'aube de son jugement, Rivéda attend la visite salvatrice de Déoris. Dernier rendez-vous et dernière preuve d'amour. Song-fic.

La scène se passe juste avant le procès de Rivéda et Déoris, lorsque cette dernière rend une ultime visite à celui qu'elle aime…

**Fall to pieces**

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le misérable cachot, Rivéda eut l'impression qu'un chaud soleil se levait enfin après une nuit démesurément longue.

"- Déoris… murmura-t-il."

Le halo de lumière blanche qui entourait la jeune femme s'approcha lentement, tel une étoile salvatrice.

Rivéda remarqua à peine le ventre arrondi de sa compagne. Rien ne compatit plus à présent de ses plans d'autrefois.

Maintenant qu'il était plongé, noyé dans la douleur et dans la peur, seule sa bien aimée pouvait lui rendre cet espoir et cette puissance qui l'avait habité jusque là. Mais pourrait-elle encore l'aimer ? En aurait-elle la force, le désir ? Pourrait-elle même encore ne serait-ce que tolérer qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

**_I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You tried to say  
T_****_hings that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_**

Tant d'affronts, tant d'erreurs.  
Tant de souffrance, tant de terreur.

Déoris s'agenouilla près de Rivéda et sa lumière parut briller plus fort.

_"Tu es bien une fille de la Lumière, Déoris, ma chérie, pensa Rivéda. Jamais tu n'aurais du rejoindre les tuniques grises, et encore moins les saji… Je n'ai fait qu'assombrir ta lumière. Maintenant, comment oserais-je te demander de me pardonner ?"_

Bouche close, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Déoris scrutait son regard avec un amour infini et elle le comprenait parfaitement.

**_I don't want fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_**

Mais rien dans l'attitude de la jeune femme ne semblait montrer un quelconque ressentiment.

Elle voulut prendre son amant dans ses bras, mais les lourdes chaînes qui le retenaient au ras du sol l'en empêchèrent.

Comme il était maigre, comme il était pâle !

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était lors de cette visite qu'elle lui avait rendue après que Démira lui aie confié son étrange rêve. Il lui avait alors révélé ses horribles plans.

Quel sentiment elle avait éprouvé à cet instant. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce cachot sombre, humide et froid, la rancœur s'en était allée, laissant la place à ce vide si envahissant qui obscurcissait le cœur de Déoris lorsque Rivéda était loin d'elle. Depuis tous ces mois, le besoin d'amour de la jeune femme n'avait fait que croître au rythme de sa grossesse et de l'éloignement de son bien aimé.

A présent, le contact de son regard et de sa peau la rassasiait comme aucun nectar divin n'en aurait été capable.

**_You're the only one  
_****_I'd be with 'til the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me _****_back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into yours arms_**

Tant d'affronts, tant d'erreurs.  
Tant de souffrance, tant de terreur.

Tout l'amour que Rivéda n'avait pas su témoigner jusque là se lisait désormais dans ses yeux fatigués.

_"Rivéda, mon amour, songea Déoris. Tiens bon et nous serons saufs. Dans cette vie ou dans la suivante, nous serons réunis à jamais, car nos karmas sont liés. Oh, Rivéda ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi…"_

_**I don't want fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you**_

Les deux amants se regardèrent, les doigts entrelacés dans le silence pesant du cachot. Ils étaient conscients qu'aucun autre moment ne leur serait plus accordé dans cette vie et ils appréciaient ce dernier rendez-vous avec toute la force de leur amour.

Tous ces mois, toutes ces années avec les guérisseurs du temple gris ou chez les prêtres de la lumière, toutes ces rumeurs sur les tuniques noires et la fin de leur monde, Domaris, Micon, Rajasta, plus rien n'avait d'important à présent. Seuls comptaient pour eux ces derniers instants ensemble, où ils pouvaient partager leur amour, loin de l'ancienne haine, loin du mal et de la peur.

**_Want to know who you are  
Want to know where to start  
I want to know what this means  
Want to know how to feel  
Want to know what is real  
I want to know everything, everything_**

Et maintenant Déoris ne ressentait plus de colère envers Rivéda ou envers cet enfant à naître.

Et maintenant Rivéda ne craignait plus ni la mort ni la séparation.

**_I don't want fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_**

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux fatigues de Rivéda. Et ces mots, ces mots si forts qu'il avait à peine prononcés jusqu'à aujourd'hui lui vinrent naturellement aux lèvres.

"- Je t'aime Déoris, murmura-t-il."

**_I'm in love with you…_**


End file.
